TDI: Truth or Dare
by therealitygirl
Summary: NOTE:I am not copying anybody's truth or dares, I am writing along side with it. STILL ACCEPTING OCS OR USERS. You all know the rules, send me your truth or dares and I will be more than happy to do that. Get to really torture the characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**TDI: Truth or Dare!**

**Send us all your questions and tortures for your beloved TDI cast! **

**NOW HIRING ANY OC'S AND USERS WHO WANTS TO JOIN IN THIS FIC! **

**Enjoy!**

Ronald: What the?

Therealitygirl: Oh hey everyone! It's me again! Presenting your TDI Truth and Dare as the official producer, director and host!

Ronald: (clears throat)

Therealitygirl: (Bored face) Oh and this is my co-host Ronald.

Ronald: Thank you! Now uh…TRG, about my paycheck…?

Therealitygirl: Yeah whatever Ronald. Now you all know the truth or dare system. Just send us your questions and tortures and we are ready for any of them!

Ronald: Oh and we promise you hilarity or my name isn't Ronald…uh…

Therealitygirl: What?

Ronald: You didn't give me a last name. Wait a minute shouldn't it be in one of your stories/skits?

Therealitygirl: Beats me…

Ronald: You forgot your own OC's NAME?!

Therealitygirl: SHUT UP!!! Now anyways we are inviting everyone right now! Starting from the boys I will call the names… Trent, Geoff, DJ, Justin, Noah, Cody, Harold, Duncan, Owen, Tyler and Ezekiel!

(They all enter looking around with an awe expression. They all sat down at each of their assigned chairs)

Ronald: Wow you are organized. Name tags?

Therealitygirl: (Smirks) I want my guests to be comfortable.

Harold: I have a bad feeling about this

Geoff: Why dude? This plays is off the hook!!!!

Harold: The place may be cool but I just know we're in for it

Therealitygirl: Okay now the guys entered, the ladies turn now…Beth, Heather, Bridgette, Gwen, Courtney, Sadie, Katie, Lindsay, LeShawna, Izzy and Eva!

(The girls sit down but are extremely annoyed)

Heather: Where the hell are we?

Therealitygirl: HEY! NO SWEARING UNTIL WE GET DARES!!! I DON'T WANT THIS TO TURN INTO A "M" RATING SO SOON!!!

Ronald: Psh, probably will (rolls eyes)

Courtney: Excuse me, therealitygirl; I have a doctor's permit for stuff like these…

Therealitygirl: (blinks) Okkkaaaayyyyyy…

Trent: What the hell, Courtney you're always saying crap like that!

Courtney: I AM not! I just have a really bad feeling about this. We don't even know where we are.

Therealitygirl: Alright! To ease your confusion you're in…..

(_Drum roll) TDI: Total Drama Island…land…land…land (echoes) Truth or DARE_

Everybody: (groans)

Therealitygirl: Hey! AT LEAST PERTEND TO BE HAPPY!

Ronald: What ever…now we have the cast and the fic, but it's up to you for everything…!

Therealitygirl: Please send us all your questions and tortures. UNTIL NEXT TIME ON TDI: T OR D!

The End of This Chapter!

**Please send in all your questions and tortures today. I cannot update this week for I am going outside of my province, but I will update ASAP when I get back. I would like to hear from you all. If any of you are interested, we are excepting OCs and fellow users who would like to be apart of this fic. If you want your OC entered in, please PM me and write a description as well as how you would like your OC to act in my story. Once again, enjoy!**


	2. Awesome DARES For Almost Everybody

**Hey everybody! What's up!**

Therealitygirl: Hey, hey, hey we're back! And thanks a lot for all your truth or dares!

Everybody: NOOOOOOOO!!!!

Heather: Why the hell couldn't you just stay where you were?! You completely ruined my day!

Therealitygirl: Shut up! You also ruined my day too! Having to see your crappy bald face first thing in the morning; calling you was a very hard decision! But I had to invite everybody, and speaking of which I'm inviting Chef and Chris!

Everybody: (cheers)

Harold: Pretty boy knows what's coming!

Therealitygirl: (looks at watch) God where is my co-host Ronald! He was supposed to be here with Chef and Chris! Shit, looks like we have to start it without them. Anyways on to the dares!

**Why don't you have Chris and Chef on the show/story. Here are some tortures for the characters:**

**Duncan: Dye his Mohawk pink**

**Lindsay: Shave her hair off and give it to Heather**

**Chef: Eat every meal he ever made for the campers**

**TRG: Give me a job tormenting the characters (I work cheap)**

**TRUTHS:**

**Eva: Which guy do you like?**

**Izzy: Why did you give Owen another chance?**

**Geoff: Did you recover from your change in TDA aftermath 2**

**Roger: How did you get your job?**

**-DoktorK**

Therealitygirl: Alright! Let's get started with our first dare! (Gives Duncan pink hairspray)

Duncan: What's this?

Therealitygirl: Umm…it's a Courtney repellant

Duncan: Awesome! (Puts it on and looks into a mirror) AAAHHHHH!!! MY HAIR! WHAT THE (BEEP) DID YOU DO TO IT????

Therealitygirl: Sorry had to beep out the 'f' word. And besides you wouldn't do it if forced you so.

Courtney: (Screams) DUNCAN!!!

Therealitygirl: Well at least Courtney is repelled. Anyways on to next dare, and to make it more torturous, Tyler has to shave all of her hair off!

Tyler: Holy crap! I am not going to do that in a million freaking years!

Therealitygirl: (Sighs and uses author powers) NOW!!!

Tyler: (while shaving her head off) Lindsay! (Cries)

Lindsay: (sobbing really loud)

Therealitygirl: Great! (Takes her hair and forces on Heather's head)

Heather: What the hell did you put on my head? Is it that slut's hair? Blonde isn't even my color! Ugh! You jackasses, don't you know anything about natural color!

Therealitygirl: Where the hell are they! Wait a minute I have author powers! (Uses author powers to bring them in the room) What we're you doing?

Ronald: Hey it's not my fault we were trying to run away (covers mouth) oops!

Chef: You hobo! YOU TOLD HER! NOW WERE ALL IN FOR IT!

Therealitygirl: No you're in for it! Now read this dare!

Chef: What! No I am the CHEF, not the one eating. I… (Therealitygirl uses author powers to stuff the food in his mouth) Oh the horror! (Dies)

Gwen: Wait when we ate the food we didn't die

Therealitygirl: That's because I put it all at once.

Ronald: When are you going to revive him?

Therealitygirl: Soon, I'm in no hurry! Now moving on to next dare! (Reads it) Well okay DoktorK, you start on the next chapter. Please send me another review to talk about your payment and the job you want. Okay?

_Alright everybody you heard dares, now it's time for truths! MUAHAHA!!!_

Ronald: Okay where the hell did that laugh come from and shouldn't it be for the dares.

Therealitygirl: Beats me, I have no clue where the special effects person is! Note to self: need new special effects person.

Eva: No freaking way I'd like these jackasses!

Therealitygirl: Nobody?

Eva: Nobody!

Izzy: I gave Owen another chance 'cuz he's adventurous and outgoing like me!

Therealitygirl: And what if he was like Harold?

Harold: Hey!

Izzy: Well then I'd dump him in a second!

Geoff: Are you talking about the fish or Bridgette? Well the fish had to be removed by a doctor, and my butt still hurts and after the show was finished Bridgette beat the living crap out of me, but I still loved her then too with my failing heart!

Bridgette: Aww Geoff! (Kisses him and the two starts to make out)

Therealitygirl: Okay gross. Anyways now moving on to the next set of dares!

**1) Have Justin cover him self in poop and then he has to sit in a pool of poop for 2 chapters**

**2) Well Owen and Ronald are not allowed to speak for an entire chapter**

**3) Heather has to be locked in a room full of Izzy's and Izzy's grizzly bears**

**4) Courtney has to sit on Duncan's lap for an entire chapter**

**5) Geoff and Bridgette cannot touch each other for an entire chapter**

**6) Harold has to go jump into a pool without any clothes**

**New OC – Alice - xPyrusAngelx**

Therealitygirl: Wow there's so much about this new OC Alice. She's hired in a heartbeat. She will start on the new chapter as well. Oh and I'm thinking about firing Ronald.

Ronald: YES!!!! Finally!

Therealitygirl: Wait a minute; you didn't answer your question. Say it now!

Ronald: Well since I'm TRG's only OC…

Therealitygirl: SHUT UP!!!

Ronald: I was forced to join with a paycheck of 50$ per chapter. By the way I want an advance!

Therealitygirl: Ugh! Anyways now to the dares!

Justin: NOOO!!!! (Gets covered in poop) My spotless hot body!

Sadie & Katie: (Barfs)

Justin: (Sitting in a huge bucket full of poop and is crying)

Ronald: God he is emo when it comes to his body

Therealitygirl: (almost throws up but doesn't) Gah…well to the next dare!

Owen: I'm not aloud to speak?!! For the rest of this chapter?! That's torture!

Therealitygirl: That's right you and your assumed cousin can't

Owen: And what if we do?

Therealitygirl: (Brings out a video) Consequences!

Ronald: AAHH!! Barney!!! Alright we'll do it

Owen & Ronald: (mouths are taped)

Izzy: Awesome! (Clones self 50 times and grizzly bears too)

All: But we don't want to be in a room with Heather!

Clone Izzy #1: And what about you?

Izzy: I'm going to wrestle a shark (mutters to herself) I'm really just going to get a milkshake

Heather: NOOO!!! You cannot make me in a room (forced in a small closet) God this is so freaking squishy…Wait who's hand is on my butt…Aah my pants!

Therealitygirl: Wow that is so Yuri!

Courtney: No way am I going to sit on Juvenile's lap over here!

Therealitygirl: Sorry not choice! Think about this as a gift (Uses author powers)

Duncan: Hey there princess! I didn't know you had a thing for the bad boys!

Courtney: Not in a hundred years will I ever think this is a gift!

Therealitygirl: Sure you will when you're old and wrinkly and married to each other and your 100th birthday is coming up!

Harold: Alright! (Takes off clothes)

Girls: (scream)

Harold: They're screaming about my awesome tan! (Jumps into outdoor pool)

Therealitygirl: Great now I have to have that pool cleaned and disinfected!

Ronald: (pokes TRG)

Therealitygirl: (annoyed) what? Oh yeah you're right! Okay so everybody this is the end of the chapter. On the chapter we will have more hilarity, new OC's and much, much more! Stay tuned!


	3. A Wedding and More Truth and Dares

**I'm back! Ready for more truth or dares? Enjoy!**

Therealitygirl: Hey everybody, ready for more torture? I can tell you all, I'm ready and also my co-host Ronald (smirks at Ronald) right?

Ronald: Um...aren't you planning to fire me?

Therealitygirl: Hey I'm still thinking, plus I didn't meet Alice yet

Ronald: Damn, I already applied for another job

Alice: Is this the right place?

Therealitygirl: Oh you must be Alice! A pleasure to meet you! Pyrus told me a lot about you, and I mean a lot! I don't know if I got it all

Alice: Hey it's okay!

Ronald: Ah so you must be the beautiful Alice! (Kisses her hand) It's a pleasure as well

Alice: Hey watch it I have a boyfriend and he's on speed dial! Plus I'm not aloud to date you ever

Ronald: Why?

Therealitygirl: (face palms) Ugh this is going to be a _long _day. Anyways on to the dares!

**Trent:**

**Dare: Propose to Courtney anytime during the chapter**

**Truth: What one thing about you love about Gwen**

**Courtney**

**Dare: Say yes when Trent proposes**

**Truth: Who was your last boyfriend?**

**Lindsay: Get a makeover by 5 year old**

**Geoff and Bridgette**

**Dare: Do not make out with each other for 2 chapters**

**Duncan**

**Dare: Have a rainbow Mohawk!**

**Gwen and Heather**

**Dare: Sing 'What I like About You'**

**New OC: Abby Smith - Musiclover**

Therealitygirl: She's doing it because she doesn't like my OC? Awesome! I like her!

Ronald: See! That's why I'm supposed to get fired!

Alice: I second that!

Therealitygirl: I said I'm not done thinking about it, but odds are you are going to get fired!

Ronald & Alice: YES!!!

Therealitygirl: Okay Abby you're in…the next chapter! We still need to decide your paycheck and all. And speaking of which say hello to DoktorK!

DoktorK: Hey!

Therealitygirl: Yo you can call me TRG, everyone does and your job is to torment the characters

DoktorK: Awesome!

Therealitygirl: Now Trent…

Trent: Uh, uh…I am not proposing to Courtney! 1) I already have a girlfriend and 2) I'm too young

Alice: 1) Your girlfriend dumped you and 2) You're never too young in a fic. Now propose!

Trent: Alright (gets down on one knee) Courtney will you marry me?

DoktorK: Oh and answer the truth question

Trent: I like everything about Gwen…oh what's one thing, well her personality

Courtney: Must…resist… (Sigh) yes I do! Oh and I don't have a last boyfriend. Why should I worry about guys?

Therealitygirl: Great you proposed! And now this means what…

Courtney: What?

_A Wedding…ing…ing..._

**At the Wedding…**

Duncan: My girlfriend is getting married? Sweet!

Gwen: Trent that jackass!

Duncan: Hey beautiful at least you have me! (They make out)

Ronald: Alright! Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day… (Looks at script) Blah, blah, blah, yady, yady, yada, and 1 hour past and oh…here it is. Trent, do you take Courtney to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Trent: I… (Looks at a huge gun) HOLY CRAP!! WHAT IS THAT???

DoktorK: It's so you don't reject! I love my job!

Trent: Fine! I do!

Ronald: And Courtney…

Courtney: Let's just get this wedding over with, I do (kisses Trent) Great, we're husband and wife. Now I have to see what that bastard, my boyfriend, is doing (Goes off)

Trent: Oh no! How do I explain this to Gwen? (Goes off in other direction)

Random boy: Who called me?

DoktorK: I did. I need you to put make up on Lindsay

Random boy: (smiles) ok!

Lindsay: NOOOOOO!!! WHY A BOY!!!

1 hour later…

Random boy: I'm done!!!

Lindsay: (Looks in to a mirror. Has lipstick all over her teeth and some in her eyes. Has eye shadow on her cheeks and nail polish on lips ~LOL the guy thinks nail polish is lip gloss~) NOO!!! MY FACE!!! (Dies on the spot)

Bridgette: NOOO!!! Geoff!!!

Geoff: Bridgette!!

Alice: (Sighs) to make this better (puts potion on Geoff and Bridgette)

Therealitygirl: What did you do?

Alice: I put a 'not loving' potion on them

Bridgette: I don't love you

Geoff: Same here

Duncan: NOOO!!! (Gets hit by lots of colorful hairspray)

Gwen: Ugh my eyes!!! I don't know what I saw in you!

Trent: So you're the idiot who stole my girl! (Kills him)

Therealitygirl: (Revives Duncan and Lindsay)

Gwen: No way am I singing that song with ass!

Heather: And neither am I!

Therealitygirl: You have to!!!!! (uses author powers)

_Gwen: _

_What I like about you, you hold me tight_

_Tell me I'm the only one; wanna come over tonight, yeah_

_Heather_

_You're whispering in my ear_

_Tell me all the thing I want to hear 'cause that's true_

_That's what I like about you_

Everybody: Yuri!!!

Gwen: Do we have to finish the song?

Heather: Do we?

Therealitygirl: (Sigh) No

Everybody: WHAT?!!

Therealitygirl: Hey, hey I'm doing you all a favor! Have you heard Heather sing?

Heather: (glares)

**Truths:**

**For Noah: Did you like kissing Cody and would you ever do it again?**

**For Trent: Do you hope you and Gwen get together? And do you want Duncan to get killed by a chainsaw?**

**For Harold: How can you be afraid of ninjas, yet intimidate them all the time?**

**For Eva: Is there anyone you like on the show? And no you can't say Justin cuz EVERYONE likes him.**

**Dares: **

**Cody: I haven't had any Yaoi in a while, so I dare you to kiss any guy you want on the lips**

**For Owen: Eat a bike and a TV**

**Courtney: Streak through the film lot nude and covered in green jelly**

**For Lindsay: Try to name everyone around you. Just try your best and don't hurt yourself **

**-Female Darkish Cody**

Noah: I was in my deep subconscious, like I knew what I was doing

Alice: Yeah but…

Noah: No!

Cody: Damn

Trent: Yes! I'd die for that woman! And as a matter of fact (Brings chainsaw in and kills Duncan)

Therealitygirl: (Revives Duncan) I'm going to start reviving everybody with this much jealousy

Harold: Well secretly I am a ninja and I uh…don't want to scare off others with my awesome power…so…I…uh act like I'm afraid he-he!

Everybody: (Stares at him and crickets chirp)

Eva: Harold's an idiot. And NO I hate all these crappy boys here!

Cody: Be glad to! (Kisses Justin)

Justin: AAHH!! Not only was I kissed by a guy, but an ugly one!!! (Runs away)

Therealitygirl: I thought Owen had a crush on Justin

Cody: Oh c'mon admit it he's hot!

Owen: (Eats a bike and TV and ten times fatter) Taste just like chicken. (Explodes)

Therealitygirl: (Revives him) Why do you guys keep dying?

Courtney: (takes off clothes and is covered by green jelly) THAT DOES IT!!! You will here from my lawer!!!!

Guys: (Starring)

Random dude: WOW!

Random girl: Ugh we are so over (slaps him and goes away)

**Back at the studio**

Lindsay: You know I'm not that dumb! (Points to Trent) See, I know his name! It's Todd, no Tim, no Tom…

**3 hours later…**

Everybody: (sleeping)

Lindsay: I know! Tammy!

Alice: (wakes up) Okay Lindsay that's quite enough! And it is the end anyways! TRG wake up!!!

Therealitygirl: Huh what? Oh yeah!

Alice: This has been quite a chapter! Will Ronald get fired? Will Trent and Courtney's marriage last? How will the new OC's be? You be the judge!

Therealitygirl: Send us all your truth and dares next time on TDI Truth or Dare!

**How did you all like this chapter? Don't worry chapter four is coming up! And more hilarity in it! To all the Gwen/Trent and Duncan/Courtney fans, a wedding was just a hysterical idea! Oh and who feels my OC Ronald should get fired? STILL HIRING OCS OR USERS! **


	4. Courtney, Chris and Others are in for it

**Hey again! You all will love this chapter, if not…still enjoy!**

Therealitygirl: Hey everybody! Welcome to another chapter of TDI: T or D! Thanks for reviewing. Now say hello to Abby Smith!

Abby: Hey guys!

Therealitygirl: Hey Abby, I'm Therealitygirl but everybody calls me TRG!

DoktorK: I'm DoktorK, Chief Tormenter of the Characters

Alice: I'm Alice, one of the Co-hosts

Therealitygirl: Unfortunately my OC Ronald called in sick today and I can't call him with my author powers 'cause in my contract I'm not allowed

Alice: I doubt he's even sick!

**At Ronald's house**

Ronald: Let's PARTY!!! (50 people come in the room)

Everybody: YEAH!!!

Ronald: Calling in sick was awesome!

**Back at the studio**

Therealitygirl: Alright let's get to the dares, shall we?

DoktorK: Cool, my dares are up!

**Heather: Go out with DJ**

**Chris: Do the cliff jump in a meat suit**

**Duncan: Shoot him with a canon, revive him, and have every Disney villain in existence beat him to death**

**Geoff: make him look like Harold**

**Izzy/ E-scope/ Explosivo/ Esquire: Force her to take pills that make her sane**

**Harold: have him read the fanfiction, The Vault, and see what happens.**

Heather: Let me think about it…

Therealitygirl: I just know the answer

Heather: ...yes

Therealitygirl: WHAT?

Heather: Well he's the only guy that isn't that retarded. (Turns to DJ) I'll go with you as long as you don't kiss, hug or touch me.

DJ: Why her?? Out of all the girls! Alright fine, let's go to the zoo!

Heather: Ugh fine, but how are we going to get there? It's an hour away! (A magical car comes) That was unexpected.

Therealitygirl: It's a truth or dare story. Nothing is expected.

**1 hour later…**

Therealitygirl: (sing-song voice) how was the date?

Heather: He ditched me!

Abby: No surprise; for who?

Heather: For a bunny!!!

Chris: What?!! (Mutters) you mentally insane people…

Therealitygirl: You called me insane!

Chris: Please I called everybody insane!

Therealitygirl: (authors powers)

**At the cliff**

Chris: (Looks down at the cliff) Hell no! (Wearing a meat suit) Do you know how retarded I look?

Therealitygirl: That's not your most important worries right now. Oh Chef, would you care to do the honors?

Chef: Of course (pushes Chris)

Chris: OH CRAP!!! (Is eaten by sharks) NOOOO!!!!

Chef: He died! Don't revive him!

**Back at the studio**

Abby: Where the hell are we going to get a canon?!

DoktorK: Yoo-hoo! Her name is Sara. (Is standing on top of a gigantic canon only army men have) I'm going to have fun doing this.

Duncan: Well you can't do it! TRG isn't here!

DoktorK: But I have a free chief pass!

Duncan: Damn it! (Is shot)

Alice: (revives him) that was funny! Now for the main course! (Brings all the Disney villains)

Scar: Where are we?

Jafar: I should I know?

Alice: They are not fighting! Wait, I have an idea! Hey you guys, have a huge fight to see who is tougher!

Villains: I'm the toughest! (Starts fighting)

Alice: (Pushes Duncan in)

Duncan: Wait NOOOO!!!!

**2 hours later…**

Duncan: (Is all battered and bruised and bleeding) Pain…

Courtney: Duncan you survived! (Death hugs him)

Duncan: (dies)

Courtney: YOU PERVERT!!! HOW DARE YOU DIE ON ME!!!

Therealitygirl: Hey guys, what I'd miss? (Looks at Duncan) I guess a lot. Now next dare… (Changes Geoff)

Geoff: AAAHHHH!!!! (Dies on the spot)

Abby: Huh?

Therealitygirl: He died from Nerdtidess! But it was pretty fun to see him freak out! (Laughs) Oh and I'm not changing back

Bridgette: Geoff! Geoff! Where are you? (Steps on the dead Geoff)

Harold: Bridgette! Don't you dare step on my clone! I'll need him!

Bridgette: You have a clone? Ewe, one Harold was bad enough!

Izzy: (Is forced to take pills) NOOO!! I WILL NEVER – (stops)

DoktorK: I think she's finally sane! Hey Izzy what's your name?

Izzy: My name is – I can't remember!

Therealitygirl: Great you had to get the pills that make her loose her memory!

DoktorK: What? They were on sale!

Harold: Alright let's see…The Vault here it is!

**30 minutes later…**

DoktorK: Well?

Harold: I think I'm suddenly attracted to Izzy

**Chris: Dance in a hula skirt while balancing a book on your head over the man eating shark tank**

**Courtney: I dare you to take Izzy's crazy pills and yeah…**

**Noah: Kiss Izzy or who ever she wants to be today**

**Owen: Can you eat Ronald for me? Or either that or feed him to a lion**

**Lindsay: Sweet, I want you to sit in the corner of a round room**

**Gwen: Show Trent your sketch book**

**DJ: Make Alice a…chocolate cheese cake! YUM! And then what ever she wants!**

**Truths:**

**Justin: Why do you think you've lost your control over girls?**

**Heather: Why are you so mean?**

**-xPyrusAngelx **

Chris: NOOO!!! (Wearing hula skirt) Hey I look hot!

Alice: For dessert!

Chris: (Dances and balancing book) AAHHHHHHH!!!! (Fall down and is eaten)

Alice: No need to revive him right?

Therealitygirl: Right!

Alice: As they say great minds think alike!

Courtney: Uh…Izzy doesn't take pills!

Therealitygirl: Oh really? Well here! (Hands her pills)

Courtney: I'm not taking these!

Therealitygirl: If you take them…your marriage with Trent will end

Courtney: Not falling for that one!

Therealitygirl: (sighs and uses author powers to make her crazy!

Courtney: WOOOOOO!!!! (Damages whole studio and eats Heather's wig)

Heather: MY HAIR!!

Therealitygirl: MY STUDIO!!

Noah: (Kiss Izzy on the cheek) Happy?

Abby: But you were supposed to kiss her on the lips!

Noah: It only said to kiss her. I used my brain!

DoktorK: Oh Owen! (Shows him the footage)

Owen: Get off of my women!!! (Chases Noah)

Abby: How'd you…?

DoktorK: I videotaped it!

Therealitygirl: Well since Ronald has called sick in we can't so moving on to next dare!

Alice: I highly doubt it! But we can't get TRG to change her mind!

Abby: Hmm…I have a plan!

Therealitygirl: Lindsay in here!

Lindsay: Where's the corner??!! (Searching)

**1 hour later…**

Lindsay: (Still searching)

Gwen: Here! (Shows him)

Trent: Wow, you drew me?

Gwen: (Blushes) Yeah (angry) before you got married to that slut!! (Points to Courtney who is chasing a squirrel outside)

DJ: (Makes her the cake) for you my lady!

Alice: Thank you! Now after I'm done with this I want Souther Jumbuila, Crème Brule, Panetonne, Spaghetti and meatballs…

DJ: (Making a list)

Therealitygirl: Alright moving on to the truths!

Justin: Well I just had to try a whole different concept (Flips hair)

Beth: (Faints)

Heather: I…just… (Stars crying and runs away)

DoktorK: Wow emo much?

Therealitygirl: I guess we'll never know! Anyways that has been another chapter in TDI T or D!

Alice: Stay tuned for the next chapter… (Whisper to audience) And a little aftermath courtesy of Abby and I)

_Aftermath…_

**At Ronald's house**

Ronald: Talk about some party!

(The door bell rings and Ronald opens it)

Mail man: Here's your package! Just sign here and here's a card!

Ronald: (Signs it) Thanks dude!

Mail man: (Goes away)

Ronald: (Reads letter) _A little gift from the studio, love Abby and Alice. _Well I see the ladies finally acknowledge me! (Opens big package) I wonder what it could…AAHHH!!!

Lion: (roars)

**Well that's the end folks! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**


End file.
